


Quiet Please

by orphan_account



Series: The Angela/Embry Same-Plot Pair [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Library Sex, One Shot, Out of Character, Rare Pairing, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela would rather be anywhere else than at her job on a Friday night, but Embry's about to show her she doesn't have to go out to have a good time. P-with-hardly-any-P. Angela is OOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Please

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Fandom Gives Back contribution for the Autism Awareness fundraiser, a different take on the same prompt that led to my other o/s, _A Kind of Library_. Thanks to my beautiful betas, grrlinterrupted and WolfGirlAtHeart. Twilight and all its recognizable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer.

_Courtship consists in a number of quiet attentions, not so pointed as to alarm, nor so vague as not to be understood._

**_ Laurence Sterne _ **

Embry was happy. It wasn’t often he got to escape the rez, and it was even more rare that he did so without heading to Forks or Port Angeles. This weekend, though, he had traveled to Seattle with Jacob, much to his mother’s dismay. He knew there would be hell to pay when he got home but he didn’t care. It was the first time he’d been able to check out the giant UW campus he hoped to attend in a semester or two - once he was finally caught up with all the schoolwork he’d missed back when Sam required them to run patrols every night - and he loved it. He’d tagged along to a couple of Bella’s classes while Jacob slept back in her dorm room, and the observation had reassured him that he would be able to keep up when the time came.

Now, though, Jacob was awake and Bella was back and both of them were sitting awkwardly on the bed, clearly waiting for him to leave so they could jump each other, so Embry said, “I’m gonna head to the library for a while. Maybe we can go out later?”

“Yeah, sure!” Bella replied, clearly relieved. “My roommate Angela works at the circulation desk tonight. Tell her I said hi.”

“Will do.” Embry set off down the hallway. He heard Jacob push Bella down on the bed before he got to the stairs.

( * * * )

Angela was pissed off.

It wasn’t really anybody’s fault—okay, yes it was, it was that dickhead Ben’s fault, the guy she’d specifically turned down about a dozen other schools’ offers for, in order to attend University of Washington with him. “Attend with” had, in Ben’s mind, meant, “Show up on orientation day together, after which hook up with every girl in sight, plus a few guys.” It had been three months and the rejection still smarted. He definitely wasn’t the first guy she’d slept with—she’d lost her virginity in the backseat of a Jeep freshman year with a drunk senior after a fight with her mom over the length of her skirt—but he was the one she’d slept with the _longest._ She had a sneaking suspicion that her refusal to take it up the ass was the real reason he’d dumped her, rather than the “too young to be so serious” line he’d tried to feed her. This of course made her want to try anal as soon as possible and somehow wangle a bragging session from the privileged man within Ben’s earshot.

It was weird, though; she just couldn’t seem to get back on the dating horse, so to speak. She’d slept with a guy the night after Ben had dumped her, but they’d both been drunk and she couldn’t remember his name now. She’d come home with her dirty clothes reeking of alcohol, much to her father’s horror, because he’d had the church elders over for dinner and he was terrified they’d realize his picture-perfect daughter had been engaging in immoral behavior, not to mention illegal. Probably he would have been even more horrified if she’d screamed “I started smoking pot in fifth grade!” the way she wanted to, but her mother had given her a pleading look over her father’s shoulder and at the last second she’d refrained.

Good thing she was roommates with Bella Swan, the single most self-centered person Angela had ever met outside of her little brothers. Bella had her head so far up her boyfriend Jake’s ass that Angela wouldn’t have been surprised if the two of them became a real-life Human Centipede someday, which meant Bella conveniently didn’t notice that Angela was in a pisser of a mood from day one of their freshman year of college.

To top it off, here Angela was at the fucking library on a fucking Friday night like a total loser, because her loser work-study assignment was there. To make matters even worse, she was being evaluated tonight for no good reason. Probably June, the seventy-year-old librarian who was over her, was just bored, because Angela was pretty sure there shouldn’t be an evaluation for someone whose primary duties included putting books back in the correct numerical order on the shelves and swiping said books over the sensor activator when they were returned. Angela had wanted to say, “You’re just fucking with me, aren’t you?” when June had handed her written notice of the evaluation, but had refrained because her thought life was far more profane than her out-loud life.

“Hi there.”

Angela looked up from the desk and scowled at the tall Native American boy towering over her. “Keep your voice down.”

He mimicked her whisper when he spoke again. “I’m looking for the philosophy section. Can you tell me where I’d find it?”

Angela glanced over her shoulder, making sure June wasn’t there yet, then back up at the boy. He was gorgeous and had a sweetness that filtered through the handsome features and into the smile he directed her way. She felt something sour catch in her chest, hurting her heart, when she looked at all that. Why couldn’t she have a guy like him? Life was so unfair. The sourness twisted her words into something bitter as she said, “See that big sign over there on the door? It’s got letters on it that say M-A-P, though if you can’t read that I don’t know what use philosophy can be to you unless you’re planning on using Plato as a doorstop. In which case, more power to you and it’s due in two weeks.”

His eyes widened. “Tough night?”

The lack of anger in his response made her feel even worse. If she could have, she would have kicked the trash can over as she stormed out the front door, but she had this _fucking_ evaluation thing and couldn’t beg off sick or dead or whatever the hell. “It didn’t used to be,” she snapped, and ducked her head to start digging in the returns bin, hoping he’d catch the hint.

He didn’t. Instead he stood there for a minute, unmoving.

At last, Angela jerked her head up again, glaring. “ _What?_ ”

His expression, one of intense concentration, sharpened even more as he looked into her eyes. “You don’t look like someone who usually talks to strangers like that.”

In point of fact, she wasn’t. She might be slutty by her parents’ standards, she got off-her-ass drunk on more weekends than not, and her mental narrative was as potty-mouthed as a sailor’s, but she didn’t go out of her way to be a bitch on most occasions. She’d gone too far in this direction now for her pride to allow her to go back, though, so she swallowed and replied, “You’re right. I usually don’t talk to strangers at _all_ ,” irritably.

“Well, I—“ He cut himself off, looking behind her.

Angela turned to behold June shuffling into the circulation desk area, clipboard in hand and pen at the ready. “We have your evaluation tonight, Angela, remember?”

“Yeah, I remember,” Angela answered. She turned back to the boy. “I have to work, so go study or whatever you came here to do.”

“Angela!”

Angela winced as she looked back at June. “Yes?”

“Quiet, please. You need to set an example for the rest of the patrons.” June made a tick on her paper. Somehow she managed to make even that simple motion fussy.

Angela gaped at her in disbelief. It was like being home all over again.

“ _Angela, don’t hang upside down on the monkey bars at the church playground. You need to set a good example for the other girls.”_

_“But Mama, I like to hang upside down.”_

_“Your panties were showing and all the boys could see.”_

And later, _“Angela, if you have to watch something over a PG-13 rating would you at least have the consideration not to tell the kids in youth group about it? Set a good example for heaven’s sake.”_

_“Dammit, Mom, it was Schindler’s List! Jesus would want me to know about someone who saved a bunch of his people from the Holocaust!”_

_“Watch your mouth. I’m still your mother. I just fielded four phone calls from your friends’ parents about your viewing habits.”_

_“They’re_ not _my friends! They’re evil skank whores who have three-ways after drama meets!”_

_“I’m not going to listen to you telling lies about other children just to minimize your own sins.”_

Force of habit had Angela’s mouth about to form the words, “Fuck” and “you,” but before she could vocalize them the boy interrupted. “I’m sorry, ma’am, I was just asking Angela where I could find a particular title.”

“Oh, all right, then.” June nodded at him graciously.

Angela rolled her eyes at the boy. “What was it?”

“ _The Kama Sutra for the Larger Gent.”_ Angela’s head whipped round just in time to see June’s jaw hit the clipboard she was holding as she practically sprinted towards the back office. Angela choked on shock and amusement. When she looked back, his brown eyes were wide and limpid with faux innocence as he continued, “I think it’s a British title. It’s impossible to find even on Amazon, but I really, really need it.”

“Trying to find tips for your boyfriend?” she inquired as she called up the catalogue on the closest computer.

“Nah, he dumped me because he had an inferiority complex after we got naked. From now on I’m sticking with girls.”

Angela burst into a full-out guffaw before she caught herself and cringed. She didn’t bother to look at June. There was no way that hadn’t been another black mark against her, and that back office door was suspiciously ajar. She was pretty sure he was just bullshitting, but she ran the title anyway. Sure enough, it came back _Search yielded 0 results._ “I’m sorry, I’m afraid we don’t have that title,” she said primly, looking over her glasses frames at his politely attentive face. “However…” She tapped a few keys and hit enter. “We _do_ have _The Complete Idiot’s Guide to Supercharged Kama Sutra._ Seems appropriate to your needs.”

“I’ve had that memorized since my fourteenth birthday. How about _Female Ejaculation: Unleash the Ultimate G-Spot Orgasm_? Not that I need any help there or anything. It’s, um, for a friend.” He grinned guilelessly.

Angela’s eyes fastened on his mouth and wouldn’t move. “Uh…” She typed blindly without really thinking about anything except the mental image of his face between her legs. With a start, she realized there were additional results up on the screen. “No. But there’s _Squirms, Screams, and Squirts: Going from Great Sex to Extraordinary Sex._ Wait, let me see if they have anything subtitled, _Going from Your Palm to a Woman Not Made of Vinyl.”_

He looked like he was biting his cheek to restrain his mirth. “That would be great, thanks. My Real Girl, Bendy Betty, is starting to complain about chafing.”

“That’s sad. Has she heard of WD-40?” Angela wrote down a few call numbers for books in the self-improvement: onanism section. “Here you go. Try these. They should help you.”

“Thanks. Really. I mean it.” He lifted his hand and took off for the stairs. Angela watched him go, checking out his ass, which was as cute as the rest of him.

“Angela.”

She faced June with a suppressed sigh. “Yes?”

“You could have directed him to any of the patron computers. You wasted time that could have been spent re-shelving books.” June made another fussy note on her clipboard.

( * * * )

Embry dug his cell phone out of his pocket and checked the time once he got inside the stairwell and the heavy door clanged shut behind him. It had been thirty minutes since he left Bella’s room; surely they were done for the moment. He texted Jacob. _I just met Bella’s roommate._

A second later, the answer came back. _Is she naked yet?_

Embry rolled his eyes. He didn’t think he really deserved his reputation as a player with the rest of the pack, but they seemed to think it was funny. He hadn’t ever made a big deal about the number of girls with whom he hooked up. Once they had all phased, though, there had been no way to hide it. _No, dumbass. I need you to do me a favor._

_What?_

_Get me some of her stuff and bring it to the library. Random things. I don’t care what._

_What the hell are you up to?_

_I promise I’ll give it back to her. I’ve just got to catch her attention, that’s all._

There was a long pause, probably occupied by Bella arguing with Jacob about what he was doing, and then, _I’ll be there in fifteen._

Embry put his phone back in his pocket with a satisfied smile. Angela looked like she needed a fun night, and he was going to be the one to give it to her.

( * * * )

_Send somebody to shoot me,_ Angela begged any gods who might be listening, but the only thing that happened was fifteen books falling from their precarious stack on the edge of the counter.

After she got those picked up, she started for the elevator, June following closely behind as if Angela might somehow destroy library property on her way to the up button. The doors chimed at the second floor, and the two women disembarked. June looked around suspiciously. Maybe she thought Angela meant to stick all the books on early childhood development into the auto-mechanics section or something. Angela had no intention of doing any such thing, although there were some nights she strongly considered it. She hated it when some prick didn’t put his reference materials back in the right place when she needed them, though, so she just checked the call numbers and headed for the right section.

She re-shelved twenty books before a piercing whisper broke into her activity. “Excuse me.”

She turned, already knowing who she would see. Sure enough, there was the boy from earlier, standing before her with a hoodie in hand. “Yeah?” she asked, eyeing the hoodie. It looked sort of familiar.

“I found this in one of the study rooms and was wondering where the lost and found is?” He held out the article of clothing in question with another of those innocent, wide-eyed smiles.

Angela automatically reached for it, but then her gaze sharpened and she yanked it from his hands. “You—“ she began, far too loudly, but June _ssshhh_ ed her and Angela continued in a vehement whisper, “This is _my_ hoodie!”

“Oh cool! Glad to help out, then.” He ambled away while Angela stared after him in disbelief. What the—this had been in her room not even a few hours ago. There was _no way_ she had left it in a study room. Well, it _was_ from Target, so maybe it belonged to someone else… except there was that bleach stain on the sleeve. How the hell had he gotten it? Shaking her head, Angela tied the sleeves around her waist and kept going.

On their way back to the elevator, June stopped to examine the shelves they had visited as Angela did her job. She peered at the call numbers, and then tut-tutted as she wrote something on her clipboard. “Angela, this has been re-shelved incorrectly.”

Angela’s jaw dropped in indignation. She wasn’t an _idiot;_ she knew exactly how to put numbers in order… But when she looked at the spines she saw that the books she had recently put back in the 200s were gone, and in their place were books from the 300s instead. What… the…

“Miss?”

Somehow, Angela wasn’t at all surprised to see the guy standing in front of her, stack of books in hand. She shook her head at him while he proffered the books. “I think these might have been misplaced. I found them over in the 300s and their call numbers are from around this area.”

Angela tried to keep the laughter out of her voice and utterly failed as she reached to take the stack from him. “You are so…” June _ssshhhh_ ed her and she continued in an undertone, “How did you know exactly which ones I put up there?”

“They smelled like you.” He shrugged.

That was so ridiculous Angela didn’t bother dignifying it with an answer. She took out the 300s books and put the others back where they belonged. With the misplaced books under her arm, she started walking to the appropriate shelves. June stayed behind, guarding the cart like a junkyard dog. The boy trailed behind Angela.

“What’s your name?” she whispered.

He sped up a little to walk beside her. “Embry Call.”

“I wish I could say it’s nice to meet you, but you’re making my life hell right now.” She tried to make the words caustic but they just sounded incredulous.

“I can make that up to you whenever you want. Just ask.”

Angela stopped in front of the shelf she needed and started sliding books home. “And how would you do that?”

A wave of heat hit her back. She looked behind her to find Embry standing about six inches away. He was so hot, she felt like she was standing in front of an open oven. “Maybe I should let you tell me what you want me to do.”

Angela swallowed, hard, and turned around to face him, forcing herself to meet his challenging gaze. Oh, yeah. She could think of about half a dozen things she wanted him to do, all of them inappropriate for their current location. “What if I want you to start right now?”

He moved closer, still not touching her. Angela lifted her hands and rested them lightly on his waist, more to hold herself steady than to draw him near. He bent to her ear; she closed her eyes to keep from turning to press her mouth to his as he whispered, “Whenever you want, wherever you want. _Whatever_ you want.”

Angela gave in to the impulse she’d been fighting and turned her head, but instead of his mouth, she caught his neck, just above his collarbone. She fastened her teeth on his skin and sucked, hard. He made a noise she couldn’t interpret, and lifted his hand to hold her head against him, which she had no problem understanding. He traced the inner curve of her ear with a fire-hot tongue while she moved her mouth up the column of his neck.

Just before she completely lost her mind, Angela heard June clearing her throat back near the elevator, and drew her head away from Embry. “I have to work.” She forced herself to shrug carelessly as she walked out of his grip. “Stick around if you want.”

“I want.”

The note in his voice sent tingles down her backbone.

Angela went up to the third floor, trying not to think about Embry as she lost herself to tedium. More re-shelving. More June making ticks on her clipboard.

“Excuse me.”

Angela turned to see Embry standing there with a handful of random items: an earring. A hairbrush. A goose-neck lamp.

“I found these in another study room, but you don’t have to take them. Just tell me where the lost and found is.”

Angela, struck by a sudden suspicion, leaned in to inspect the things he held more closely. “Oh my God!”

“Angela! Quiet, please!” June whispered, glaring. The pen scratched across the paper again.

“Sorry, June.” Angela gave Embry a minatory stare. “Where the hell do you keep finding my stuff?”

Embry shrugged. “I don’t know, it just… turns up. You must be really disorganized. Oh, this was with it.” He pulled out a CD from his back pocket.

Angela had a sneaking suspicion she already knew what it was, but… She took the CD and inspected the cover. Yep. Justin Bieber. A gift from her nine-year-old cousin Shayna. Her cheeks turned hot as she protested, “I didn’t buy this!”

“Yeah, right. I guess that’s why it was with all your other things.”

All her other things… Suddenly, it clicked. “You’re a friend of Jacob Black’s, aren’t you?” she demanded, dropping the things he’d handed to her on the lowest rack of the cart and picking up some books to shove back in their appropriate place. Jacob was supposed to be in town this weekend, like almost every other weekend, so that must be how Embry kept getting her belongings.

He must _really_ want to talk to her.

Before he could answer, June said, “Young man, I’m going to have to ask you to leave our employee alone during her work hours.”

He turned a penitent countenance her way. “Yes ma’am. I’m sorry, ma’am.”

Appearing slightly mollified, June gave him a gracious nod. He smirked at Angela as he backed away. Angela deliberately let her gaze drop to his crotch and lifted an eyebrow as she tilted her head. He chuckled and disappeared from her view.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully, though once she got back downstairs Angela kept an eye on the front door to be sure Embry didn’t leave without her noticing.

Just as she logged out on her computer at ten p.m. and slid her purse over her shoulder, Embry reappeared in front of her. He gave her a folded piece of copy paper. “This is for you.”

Not knowing what to expect, Angela unfolded the paper to behold black marker letters spelling “BE MINE” scrawled across a photocopy of… She examined it, and then spoke flatly. “This is your ass, isn’t it.”

He grinned, clearly pleased with himself. “It makes kind of a heart shape when it’s pressed against the glass.”

“That’s so damn romantic I might puke, you big sap.” Angela bit back the laughter that wanted to escape and pretended to look more closely. “At least it’s not hairy.”

“Advantage of being Native, baby. We don’t have to worry about hair where it doesn’t belong.”

Angela kept her eyes on the paper while she weighed her options, and then lifted her gaze to meet his. “You understand, I can’t just take your word for that.”

A satisfied smirk dawned on the handsome features. “I guess you’d better go ahead and check for yourself.”

Angela grinned. She’d rather go back to her room, but Jake and Bella were sure to be tearing it apart right about now—for a quiet girl Bella got pretty crazy—so she chose the next best thing. “There’re private study rooms on the third floor.”

She got the key from the info desk and grabbed his hand to lead him up to the third floor. Once they were inside and the door was locked, she turned around to examine him from head to toe. He put his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels, clearly enjoying her inspection. “See anything you like?”

“Maybe…” she teased, walking up to him and planting one hand on his chest. “So. Whatever I want, huh?” His heart raced under her palm; clearly he wasn’t as unaffected by her as he pretended. That was reassuring.

“That’s right.” His voice had gone deeper. He leaned close until his face was just inches from hers, but he didn’t try to kiss her.

Angela shoved him a little; catching her cue, he let her make him fall back on the conference table. Propped up on his elbows, he watched her as she unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall to the floor. “And if I tell you…” She pushed again; he slid back until he was completely reclined on the table. She shucked her pants and climbed to straddle his stomach. “…that I want to fuck you right here on this table?”

He lifted his hands but hovered them over her hips without touching. “Then I’d say I’m pretty fucking lucky.”

Angela grinned down at him. “Congratulations.” And she ducked to press her mouth to his.

Embry bit her lower lip, drawing it between his teeth, as he gripped her waist with both hands and drew her down to grind against the erection straining hard and urgent through his shorts. Angela groaned at the heat and pressure and moved her mouth down to his jaw, licking and nibbling as her hands stroked up and down his ribcage. God, it had been so long since she’d done this, she was almost ready to orgasm already.

_Oooh God, oooh God…_

He grabbed her ass with one hand and pushed her against him harder, dragging his other hand to cup her breast through her bra. His lips closed around her earlobe; that was all it took for Angela to moan, “Oh my God,” and come, writhing against his body uncontrollably.

When her brain cleared a little, she tucked her head against his neck and kissed it, avoiding his eyes because that shit was just embarrassing, but he just whispered, “Holy _fuck,_ that was so fucking hot,” and unhooked her bra to yank it off. His hands moved around to her ribcage, lifting her effortlessly, and brought her nipples up to his mouth level. He licked, sucked, and nibbled - first one, then the other until he worked her up to a panting, whining mess again. She gripped his hair to hold him close, whispering his name as his lips, teeth and tongue worked on her. Without warning, he flipped their positions and then turned her face-down on the table, one big hand between her shoulder blades, holding her down as the other hand dragged off her panties. Angela jerked under his grip for a second, just to test his strength, and couldn’t move one direction or another, which perversely turned her on even more. She felt him fumbling for a second, and heard a ripping sound—good, so he carried his own condoms, more proof he was awesome—and then that hard, hot body was over hers as he shoved in between her legs, into her.

“Oh, fuck,” she groaned, all her attention completely occupied by the blaze of sensation as he began to move inside her. One of his hands cupped her throat, holding her head back against his. He bit and sucked the muscle between her neck and shoulder, making her sob with delight as his other hand moved to her clit, setting a rhythm between his fingers and cock that had her fruitlessly scrabbling to get a grip on the table beneath them while pleasure overwhelmed her. “Oh shit… Embry, I’m gonna come again…”

“Yeah, fuck yeah,” he muttered, picking up the pace. “Goddamn, Angela, you’re so fucking hot, you feel so fucking good I just… wanna…”

She came before he could finish telling her what he wanted, biting her own forearm to keep from giving in to the screams that wanted to escape as her pussy clenched and pulled at his dick. His teeth dug into her neck even harder. He slammed into her a few more times and then groaned wordlessly as he came too.

For a few moments, they just lay there, panting. Angela felt Embry’s heartbeat slow down against her back.

After a little while, he kissed the top of her head and lifted himself off of her. She looked over her shoulder while he wrapped the condom in tissues and zipped up his shorts. “I’ll be right back,” he told her, and cracked the door open, looking side to side before opening it wide enough to slip out. Angela shakily rose and started cleaning up. When he came back, she had put her clothes back on and was sitting on the edge of the conference table.

Angela hoped her face didn’t give away her sudden flare of misgiving as she looked at him. God, he was so damn gorgeous she wanted to jump his bones all over again, but she might’ve just ensured he had already gotten what he wanted. Before she could say anything, he strode across the room and pulled her into his arms, kissing her like he was ready for round two, but his hands stayed on the nape of her neck. Angela smiled against his mouth when he drew back a little. “That was fun.” For a second, she almost didn’t recognize her voice. It completely lacked the bitterness she’d started to claim as a part of her personality since college began.

“Yeah, it was.” He started feathering more kisses across her forehead, her cheeks, and her nose. “I’m here all weekend with Jake. Wanna hang out?”

She snorted with laughter. “Yeah, now that we’ve done it, let’s hang out!” He pulled away to look in her eyes. She smiled at the question she saw on his face. “I’m kidding. I think that sounds great. Let’s go out on the Ave.”

He helped her down, not that she needed it, but it was nice to have his hand at her elbow. “You want to call Jake and Bella?”

Angela picked up her purse. “Mm, maybe later. For now, I just want you all to myself.”

He didn’t bother hiding the delight that spread across his face at her words. “Awesome. C’mon, let’s go.”

She held the door open for him. “You realize it’s all your fault I’m having a great night.”

“Blame me all you want,” Embry replied cheerfully, and grabbed her hand as they headed for the stairs.

  



End file.
